Transformers: War for Cybertron (2020)
The series will be produced by Rooster Teeth & animated by Polygon Pictures & will focus on the origins of the war between the Autobots & Decepticons. Thirteen * Prima (Patrick Stewart): 1 of the Primes who led the Thirteen Tribes that rose to prominence on Cybertron & was attracted to the Crystal City alliance, where he emerged as the leader of the Thirteen. He transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Spacecraft/Cybertronian War Truck. His voice pattern is based off Charles Francis Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men film franchise. * Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): A Prime who’s the master of time & space, which he could manipulate through his swords, the Blades of Time. He transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Alpha Trion (George Takei): A Prime who’s the holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present & future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus in his role as recordskeeper of the Primes & was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes & after his fellow Primes’ fallout. He transforms into a Purple Cybertronian Spacecraft. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. * Solus Prime (Amanda Seyfried): The master artificer, the first female Cybertronian & creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck. * Micronus Prime (Adrian Pasdar): The conscience of the Thirteen & the first Mini-Con, able to link up with & enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. * Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime & co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion who was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further & deeper than anyone in both material & spiritual senses. He transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fischbach): The unpredictable first & greatest combiner that was granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination, fascinated by change & a lighthearted prankster. ** Cannonspring (Vic Mignogna): The leader of Nexus' components & the only 1 of the quintet who had an inkling of his past & ultimate destiny & transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly in the Dragon Ball franchise. ** Clocker (Franz Drameh): Cannonspirng's young & impetuous second-in-command who was the archetypical Velocitronian & Moonracer's assistant, but also has an aptitude for mechanics & engineering & because of this, he's regarded as something of a curiosity by his fellows. He transforms into a White/Blue/Orange/Black Cybertronian Sports Car/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Jefferson Jackson a.k.a. Firestorm from the Arrowverse. ** Mainspring (‎Keiynan Lonsdale): An Autobot mechanic who's usually content to work in the pits of Velocitron & but sometimes yearns for other challenges on other worlds. He transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wallace “Wally” West a.k.a. Kid Flash from the Arrowverse. ** Pinion (Johnny Yong Bosch): An Autobot scrap trader who has never felt entirely at home on Junkion, but does his best to work hard & fit in. He transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Shotaro Kaneda from Akira. ** Chaindrive (Sam Marin): A Nexus component who transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Tank/Right Leg. * Onyx Prime (Dee Bradley Baker): The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive & spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls & even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/Grey Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. * Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): The unpredictable & easygoing joker of the Thirteen & the first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granting him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. He transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation & Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): The creator of the Quintessons who's a daydreamer & perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create life. He transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Liege Maximo (Peter Dinklage): The founder of the Decepticons, a natural counterforce to Prima & 1 of the traitorous members of the Primes. Though his artifact was notionally the toxin-loaded Liegian Darts, his real skill was his ability to talk others into his way of thinking—a black art that ultimately caused the downfall of the Thirteen. He transforms into a Green Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Tyron Lannister from Game of Thrones. * Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Mark Hamill): The warrior of darkness & Prima's opposite number whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. His artifact was the Requiem Blaster, created for him by Solus, which began a doomed romance between the two that led to his turning on his brothers, though Liege didn’t help matters. He transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow Cybertronian Stealth Bomber/Cybertronian Tank. * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The mediator & visionary of the Primes who united them by being the 1st of their number to raise a hand in greeting. After the Thirteen were torn apart by internal conflict, he chose to be reborn as an ordinary Cybertronian through the Well of All Sparks, losing memory of his past & becoming known as Orion Pax, a data clerk & would eventually take up the Matrix of Leadership to become Optimus once again. He transforms into a Red/Blue Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Orion & a Short-Smokestacked Cybertronian Armored Truck as Optimus. Primes * Sentinel Prime (Josh Brolin): A Prime who used to be Infinitus & bristling with some of the most heavy-duty weapons & armor available to the Autobot army has instilled in him a supreme confidence in his own abilities as both a leader & a fighter. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Red/Yellow Cybertronian Shuttle/Cybertronian Truck. His voice pattern is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from other citizens. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Cybertronian Truck. * Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Cybertronian Armored Truck. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Autobots * Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (Minimus: Brian Hull; Ultra: Jason David Frank): A 'by-book' officer who tries to keep everyone under control, which usually fails miserably & transforms into a White/Blue/Red Cybertronian Car Carrier. His voice pattern, as Ultra Magnus, is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. * Jazz (Donald Glover): 1 of Optimus' friends who, even when given the most dangerous task to do, is able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger but can get distracted sometimes. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red Cybertronian Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Kyle McCarley; Ironhide: John Bernthal): Optimus' bodyguard who transforms into a Red/Grey/Black Cybertronian Van. His voice pattern, as Dion, is based off YoRHa No.9 Type S a.k.a. 9S from NieR:Automata, while his voice pattern, as Ironhide, is based off Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Bumblebee (Dylan O'Brien): An Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red Cybertronian Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. * Ratchet (Jon Hamm): An Autobot medic & 1 of Optimus' friends who's praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others, though him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. He transforms into a White/Red Cybertronian Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Richard "Dick" Whitman/Donald "Don" Francis Draper from Mad Men. * Prowl (David Caruso): An Autobot police officer whose uptight personality can cause some to try to get him to have fun or put him in his place, though the unexpected can often scramble his circuits, which can sometimes cause him to pass out. He transforms into a White/Black Cybertronian Police Car. His voice pattern is based off Horatio Caine from CSI: Miami. * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): An Autobot who's among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & got no time for fancypants & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey Cybertronian Armored Truck. * Arcee (Kira Buckland): An Autobot from Caminus who expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations & can even be hot-headed at times. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White Cybertronian Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B a.k.a. 2B/2E from NieR:Automata. * Ariel/Elita-1 (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-1: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' 1st love-interest from Caminus who transforms into a Dark Pink/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Sports Car. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why, while her voice pattern, as Elita-1, is based is based off Princess/Principal Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. *Wreck-Gar ("Weird Al" Yankovic): The leader of the Junkions who loves scavenging & collecting junks for his entertainment & amusement & transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Dump Truck. He’s based off Eric Idle’s portrayal. *Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): Autobot Swordsman who often question his leader's decision, unless reasons are given. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White Cybertronian Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver “Ollie” Jonas Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow from the Arrowverse. * Chromia (Cara Delevingne): Ironhide's love interest who transforms into a Dark Blue/White Cybertronian Car. Her voice pattern is based off Laureline from Valerian & The City of a Thousand Planets. * Jetfire (Damian Lewis): An Autobot known for providing scientific knowledge & transforms into a Grey/White/Red/Black Cybertronian Spaceship. His voice pattern is based off Gunnery Sergeant Nicholas "Nick" Brody from Homeland. * Cliffjumper (Sean Schemmel): An Autobot who has a hard time trusting others & his recklessness often leads to situations too dangerous for him to handle. He transforms into a Red/Grey Cybertronian Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Son Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Mirage (Charlie Cox): An Autobot Spy who possesses a sharp marksmanship skill & invisibility, but has a hard time getting others to trust him. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red Cybertronian Formula 1 Dragster. His voice pattern is based off Matthew “Matt” Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Wheeljack (Adam Savage): An Autobot inventor who became renowned as a "mad scientist" & transforms into a White/Green/Red Cybertronian Tow Truck. * Perceptor (David Tennant): The leader of the Science-Corps who has a strong passion & interest for science & researches & transforms into a Red/Grey Cybertronian Research Truck. His voice pattern is based off Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a. The Fugitoid from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Smokescreen (Jason Ritter): An Autobot who has proven himself with bravery, resourcefulness, loyalty & willing to disobey orders to save his comrades. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red Cybertronian Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason "Dipper" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Hound (Bear Grylls): An Autobot who wants to see more outside of Cybertron & transforms into a Green Cybertronian Jeep. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. * Deadlock/Drift (Gaku Space): A noble & brave Autobot samurai who joined Decepticons under the name Deadlock but later defected to Autobots & transforms into a White/Red Cybertronian Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. * Crosshairs (Christian Slater): An Autobot Paratopper who, although a selfish jerk, is willing to assist his allies against enemies. He transforms into a Red/Blue Cybertronian Sports Car. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. * Blurr (Grant Gustin): An Autobot intelligence agent whose mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple Cybertronian Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen from the Arrowverse. * Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' new love-interest who’s a Cityspeaker, a Cybertronian who can communicate with dormant Titans, that puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She transforms into a Black/Red/White Cybertronian VTOL Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having long hair & a beauty mark above the right side of her upper lip, eye-shadow & lipstick, a witch's hat that closely resembles the umbrella shape from a mushroom, a metal cape behind her back, above-the-elbow gloves, accents above her thighs with a moon shape in the middle, a bodysuit that covers her torso, legs & halfway above the elbows with bands & sports Bra & highleg panties underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after intense or long battles & ankle-length boots. * Rodimus (Ben Schwartz): An Autobot hotshot, always trying to prove he's awesome, which often gets him into trouble & transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow Cybertronian Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Clyde Oberholt from House of Lies. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red Omega Sentinel who was once a Dark Guardian created by the Quintessons who later became a reverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them, where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He transforms into a Cybertronian Mothership that later became the Ark/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He's based off Jack Angel's portrayal. Additional Autobots * Autotroopers (various): The Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Sports Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats. * Trailcutter (Kit Harington): A forcefield specialist who transforms into a Black/White Cybertronian SUV. His voice pattern is based off Jon Snow from Game of Thrones. * Sunstreaker (Ross Lynch): Sideswipe's twin brother who considered himself the most handsome Autobot of them all. Of course, no one easily praises him as much as Sideswipe does as he would stop to strike a pose in response to that ignorance, annoying them even more. He transforms into a Yellow/Black Cybertronian Sports Car. * Silverstreak (Simon Pegg): An Autobot from Praxus who's a big talker, which he later used to hide his pain after its destruction & transforms into a Silver/Blue Cybertronian Sports Car. He's based off Casey Kasem's portrayal. * Huffer (Wallace Shawn): An Autobot who’s the poster boy for whiny pessimism, but very effective at his job & transforms into an Orange/Blue Cybertronian Truck. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. * Brawn (Kirk Baily): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat & regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, will handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He transforms into a Green/Yellow Cybertronian Armored Truck. He's based off Corey Burton's portrayal. * Windcharger (Scott Porter): An Autobot racer whose good in situations requiring fast, decisive action & transforms into a Red Cybertronian Sports Car. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. * Warpath (Darin de Paul): An Autobot Artillery Specialist who likes to show off his sharpshooting, but can get upended, causing someone to pick him up. He transforms into a Red/Grey Cybertronian Tank. His voice pattern is based off Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch. * Inferno (Arin Hanson): A gung-ho Autobot Firefighter who's willing to roll out into the thick of any action at the drop of a hat, but is easily distracted & transforms into a Red Cybertronian Fire Truck. He's based off Walker Edminston's portrayal. * Blaster (Alyson Stoner): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer & Soundwave's worst enemy turn love-interest who was a virus created by the Autobots that infected Soundwave & managed to break his mind with his Mini-Cons forced to extract the virus which somehow took the form of a clone of their leader. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray Cybertronian Communications Truck/Cybertronian Aircraft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sam Sharp from The Loud House, having her hair in the back fashioned after a buzzsaw & wears 2 helix piercings in each of her ears as well as hoop earrings, a short sleeveless jacket with her insignia, a close-fitting sleeveless shoulderless navel T-Shirt with rips on the sleeves & a sports bra, a belt with silver studs, close-fitting cutoff shorts with rips at the ends & highleg panties & ankle boots. ** Steeljaw (Troy Baker): Blaster's Yellow Lion-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & transforms into a Data Disc. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Rewind (Matthew Patrick): Blaster's Black Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact he’s exposed to, making him a perfect spy for the Autobot cause, but likes to fill it with pointless trivia & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Ramhorn (Brock Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con who transforms into a Data Disc/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon. He’s based off John Hostetter’s portrayal. ** Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Rewind’s partner who transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from The Loud House & her robot mode resembles an older version of her, having a tomboyish haircut with a small ponytail in the back & wearing a sports jacket, a sports jersey with her insignia on it & sports shorts & cleats with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she practices water polo or swimming or relaxing after an intense battle by bouncing a ball against a wall. * Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): An Autobot Sea Warrior who transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Hovercraft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe ''with her appearance starting in the ''Steven Universe episode Change Your Mind. * Novastar (Yvonne Strahovski): A tomboyish Cybertronian who loves fighting her enemies with fists & fire, but also has suspicions on her enemies & even allies due to her dedication & transforms into a Red/Orange Fire Cybertronian SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Serena Joy Waterford from A Handmaid’s Tale. * Moonracer (Willa Holland): A young & beautiful yet smart & adventurous Cybertronian & Bumblebee's love-interest who wants nothing more to help her people, but worries that others, either friends or enemies, don't take her seriously & dismiss her as simply being cute, but she’ll show them she too can be hardcore. She transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Truck. She's based off Morgan Lofting's portrayal. * Kup (Kurt Russell): An Autobot who has a motto or word of advice for any situation, though others aren’t always receptive to his advice. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck. His voice pattern is based off S.D. Bob "Snake" Plissken from Escape from New York & Escape from L.A. * Springer (Bradley Cooper): An Autobot who’s known as both a straightforward & hotheaded warrior for never backing down from the fight. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange Cybertronian Helicopter/Cybertronian Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off 89P13 a.k.a. Rocket Raccoon from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Swerve (Mick Wingert): An Autobot metallurgist who loves talking with everyone but is secretly very lonely & desperate for companionship & transforms into a Red/White/Grey Cybertronian SUV. * Primus (Ian McKellan): The Grey/White being responsible for creating the Transformers who manipulated Sentinel, Zeta & Solus into rebuilding him, making him no better than Unicron & transforms into Cybertron. His voice pattern is based off Eric Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto from the X-Men film franchise. Lightning Strike Coalition/Dinobots * Volcanius (Dee Bradley Baker): The combined form of the Lightning Strike Coalition/Dinobots who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him. ** Grimlock (Gregg Berger): A powerful, brave & strong but stubborn, tempered & less intelligent leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition/Dinobots. While he desired fight till death, he’s protective of his allies. He transforms into a Silver/Yellow/Red Cybertronian Tank & later Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Torso. ** Scorn (Trina Nishimura): Grimlock's 2nd-in-command & Dinobot Demolition Specialist from Caminus who, while not as strong & powerful, has a calmer demeanor & loves smashing anything & enemies. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow Cybertronian Saw Tank & later a Mechanical Spinosaurus/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, having short hair & wearing a short metal jacket, a shirt, a sash around the waist covering her hips, pants & knee-high leather boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. ** Slug (Travis Willingham): Grimlock’s advisor who, though rough & tough, is calmer & more patient in making good decisions who transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Bulldozer & later a Mechanical Triceratops/Left Arm. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. ** Swoop (Seán McLoughlin): Grimlock's confident, reliable & loyal advisor & aerial support for combats, scouting & delivering goods who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Jade/Bronze Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Mechanical Pteranodon/Right Arm. He’s based off Michael Bell’s portrayal. ** Snarl (Mikey Way): A dedicated & brave soldier who wants nothing more but to an end of violence while enjoying the scenery of sunset & moonlight rising. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Cybertronian Tank & later a Mechanical Stegosaurus/Right Leg. He’s based off Hal Rayle’s portrayal. Aerialbots * Superion (Tim Daly): A powerful Combiner who’s a calm & confident warrior & is very skilled & effective on air battles. His voice pattern is based off Superman from Superman: The Animated Series. ** Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz): The brave yet firm & resourceful leader relied on teamwork & determination to defend his allies. He transforms into a Silver/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Head & Torso. He’s based off Charlie Adler’s portrayal. ** Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Aerialbot 2nd-in-Command from Caminus who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives & just wants them to appreciate her talent, though she does get into more trouble with more aerial enemies than she can handle. She transforms into a Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, having long hair & wearing a sports jacket, a sports shirt with her logo on it & tight pants with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when relaxing after a long or intense battle or a vigorating performance & sneakers. ** Skydive (Carlos Valdes): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme having to catch him before he dies. He transforms into a Silver/Yellow/Red/Black Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Cisco Ramon a.k.a. Vibe from the Arrowverse. ** Air Raid (Rick Mays): The brave Aerialbot Scout who enjoys lightening the mood up & being optimistic to his team & prefers streaking into a cluster of Decepticons to shooting at them from long range. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Soldier from Team Fortress 2. ** Firefly (James Rallison): Aerialbot Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. He transforms into a Red/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Left Arm. He's based off Jeff McKay's portrayal. Protectobots * Defensor (Steve Blum): A powerful & enduring yet headstrong & firm Combiner of putting the lives first before the battles with his enemies as he views humans as if they were his own children, but they fear him. He's based off Christopher Collins' portrayal. ** Heatwave (Denis Leary): The leader of the Protectobots who, whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, right in the thick of things & that's where he's happiest. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black Cybertronian Fire Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Thomas Michael “Tommy” Gavin from Rescue Me. ** Strongarm (Camilla Luddington): Protectobot Second-in-Command who's being mentored by Ultra Magnus & transforms into a Navy Blue/White Cybertronian Police SUV/Right Leg. ** Chase (D.C. Douglas): Protectobot Racer who help Prowl enforce the law as he fearlessly charges headfirst into dangerous situations to save humans in peril. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red Cybertronian Police Car/Left Arm. ** Blades (Steven Yeun): The energetic aerial recon of the Protectobots who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. He transforms into a Red/White Cybertronian Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender. ** Red Alert (Andrea Libman): The serious, patient & professional Protectobot Medic & Autobot Security Manager from Caminus who, while paranoid & shy, is brave enough to go out & save soldiers' lives from uncharted area. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey Cybertronian Ambulance/Cybertronian Helicopter/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, having long hair underneath her helmet & wearing a doctor’s coat, a sleeveless & shoulderless sweater with an apron-like look & a mini-skirt with her logo on it with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she interfaces with her patients to help ease their pain & Lace Up Open Trainers. Decepticons * Megatron (D-16: Marc Thompson; Megatron: Jason Marnocha): The ambitious yet fearsome, brutal & cunning leader of Decepticons who was once a miner named D-16 that quickly rose to power as champion of the pits of Kaon, where he assembled a group of followers & wants nothing more than total domination & control of both his home & universe. Despite his oftentimes fierce exterior, he simply saw himself as just another bot trying to weather the conflict as best he can & is sometimes disgusted by the actions he’s forced to stoop to & also believes the Autobots to be living a lie. He transforms into a Light Grey/Black/Silver Cybertronian Tank. His voice pattern, as D-16, is based off Casey Jones from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003). * Shockwave (Michael Emerson): An outspoken, emotional & friendly bot who began to act outside the law after the caste system wouldn’t accept the changes he brought up, which led to his fellow senators subjecting him to Shadowplay, where his emotions were forcefully removed, turning him into an emotionless husk. Making things even worse, he had his face & hands taken away & replaced with a blank mask & claws for no reason other than spite, which caused him to join Megatron. He transforms into a Dark Purple/Grey/Black/Green/Orange Cybertronian Destroyer. His voice pattern is based off Harold Finch from Person of Interest. * Starscream (Christopher Ayres): An egotistical, ambitious Seeker with a checkered past who was a former bodyguard of Sentinel, also making more decisions behind Megatron’s back to further his own agenda after joining him & transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Soundwave (Michael C. Hall): A deadly, stealthy & loyal Decepticon who originally suffered from sensory overload when he was created until he met Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble & Ratbat & helped him to control his mind-reading through focus, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate & even the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White Cybertronian SUV. His voice pattern is based off Dexter Morgan from Dexter. ** Laserbeak (Sabrina Carpenter): Soundwave's reliable & swift Black/Red/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Bald Eagle-like who acts as his surveillance spy. Her robot mode wears a cutoff leather jacket, a close-fitting backless navel tanktop, a close-fitting mini-skirt & stiletto high heels with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after intense battles. ** Ravage (Camren Bicondova): A wild & vicious yet loyal Black/Grey Cybertronian Jaguar who acts as Soundwave's Scout. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Selina Kyle a.k.a. Catwoman from Gotham., having short hair & wearing steampunk-style goggles pushed up or mounted on top, a metal hoodie, a metal leather biker jacket, fingerless biker gloves equipped with mechanical claws, ripped jeans with a belt that has a spot on the back where her tail will be at & knee-high boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after intense battles. ** Rumble (Keith Silverstein): Soundwave's rough & tough Blue/Black/Red Mini-Con who loves picking a fight & causes a quake. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. ** Ratbat (Olivia Olson): A vicious & wild Cybertonian Vampire Bat who acts as Ravage’s partner. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Marceline Abadeer from ''Adventure Time'', having long hair reaching her feet & wearing a tanktop, pants & boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when she relaxes after an intense battle. * Thundercracker (Graham McTavish): A calm & patient yet cautious Seeker who relies on his scanner & strategy to ensure his enemies' defeat but annoyed when no one listens to him. Like Mirage, he’s not totally convinced of his side’s cause, but it would impede his effectiveness if not persuaded. He transforms into a Blue/Dark Grey/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Dracula from Castlevania (2017). * Skywarp (Dennis Bateman): Thundercracker's partner who often does something very recklessly & wildly as long as he gets to defeat the Autobots. He transforms into a Black/Dark Grey/Purple/White Cybertronian Fighters. His voice pattern is based off Spy from Team Fortress 2. * Barricade (Ian Anthony Dale): A Cybertron cop who interrogates his prisoners without showing mercy or sympathy & transforms into a Black/Blue/Silver/White Cybertronian Police Car. His voice pattern based off Adam Noshimuri from Hawaii Five-0 (2010). ** Frenzy (Keith Silverstein): Barricade's stealthy & quick-witted Silver/Black/Red Mini-Con who enjoys spying & hacking computers like his boss is. His voice pattern is based off Rene Ramirez a.k.a. Wild Dog from the Arrowverse. * Blackout (Josh Petersdorf): Megatron's brutal & ruthless yet loyal hound who refuses to back down & retreat until his fight & mission ends. He possesses a powerful ability that creates electrical blackouts & transforms into a Gray/Black/Brown/Yellow Cybertronian Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Galio from League of Legends. ** Scorponok (Matthew Mercer): Blackout's Black/Purple Emperor Scorpion-themed Mini-Con who transforms into a Data Disc. He’s based off Stephen Keener’s portrayal. * Bonecrusher (Maurice LaMarche): A fighter who rather charges & challenges his enemies than running, hiding or even planning. He transforms into a Green/Purple Cybertronian Mine Truck. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. * Lugnut (Manu Bennett): A Decepticon warrior who's fiercely loyal & dedicated to Megatron & treats him like a god. However, Megatron & his loyalists find him unworthy to trust due to his stupidity & gets mocked because of this. He transforms into a Purple/Jade Cybertronian Bomber Airplane. His voice pattern is based off Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke from the Arrowverse. * Blitzwing (David Sobolov): Lugnut's partner who transforms into a Tan/Purple/Black/Beige/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Tank. He's based off Ed Gilbert's portrayal. * Slipstrike (Emily Rossum): A sarcastic, intelligent & quick-witted Seeker from Caminus who has shown her loyalty to both Megatron & Starscream. Rumors claimed that she has feelings for Starscream. She transforms into a Light Purple/Teal Cybertronian Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off Fiona Gallagher from Shameless. * Sideways (Will Arnett): Decepticon Courier who prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. He transforms into a Silver/Black/Purple/Yellow Cybertronian Sports Car. * Skyquake (Jason Douglas): A Decepticon who was a guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. He transforms into a White/Green Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Beerus from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Knock Out (Neal McDonough): A Decepticon doctor who loves torturing his enemies with tools & experiments, though he hates it when his paint job being ruined & damaged badly. He transforms into a Red Cybertronian Coupe Car. His voice pattern is based off Damien Darhk from the Arrowverse. * Dreadwing (Bob Carter): Skyquake's brother & partner who's a captain of the Seeker Armada who transforms into a Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet, like his brother. His voice pattern is based off Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat (2011)/9. * Airachnid (Chloe Hollings): A very devious, sadistic & ruthless Decepticon scavenger & hunter who transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow/Red Cybertronian Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Amélie Lacroix a.k.a. Widowmaker from Overwatch. * Predaking (Peter Mensah): A lone Predacon that was cloned by Shockwave & transforms into a Black/Orange/Silver/Yellow Mechanical Dragon. He’s based off Bud Davis’ portrayal. * Trypticon (): Additional Decepticons * Vehicons (): * Acid Storm (): * Flamewar (): * Sharpshot (): * Hardshell (): * Kickback (): * Shadow Striker (): * Thrust (): * Ramjet (): * Dirge (): * Strika (): * Astrotrain (): * Tarn (): * Bludgeon (): * Lockdown (): * Cyclonus (): * Scourge (): * Runamuck (): * Over-Run (): * Sixshot (): * Unicron (): Constructicons * Devastator (): ** Mixmaster (): ** Scrapper (): ** Long Haul (): ** Rampage (): ** Hightower (): Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Transformers series Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure